Hey, are you with me ?
by Sehaltiel l'Eternel
Summary: Alice a 24 ans, un chien et une maison. Rien d'atypique direz-vous, mais ai-je précisé que son hobby était depuis quelques temps la chasse ? Et pas n'importe laquelle, celle aux monstres qui bousillent nos nuits et nous bouffent tout crus. Bref, une fille comme vous et moi. Et le plus beau dans tout ca c'est que c'est une sacrée veinarde. Si bien sûr on évite de regarder son passé.


**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Je ne suis pas l'heureuse propriétaire des droits concernant « Supernatural ». Ici, seul le personnage d'Alice m'appartient._

**Résumé : **Alice a 24 ans, un chien et une maison. Rien d'atypique direz-vous, mais ai-je précisé que son hobby était depuis quelques temps la chasse ? Et pas n'importe laquelle, celle aux monstres qui bousillent nos nuits et nous bouffent tout cru. Bref, une fille comme vous et moi. Et le plus beau dans tout ca c'est que c'est une sacrée veinarde. Si bien sûr on évite de regarder son passé.

**Note :** _Alors j'ai envie de dire que ceux qui ne sont qu'à la saison 1 ou qui n'ont pas vu la série « Supernatural » mais qui compte un jour s'y mettre, attention /!\ SPOILERS /!\ _

_Je décline toute responsabilité concernant infarctus, syncope et autres joyeusetés à la vue de ce premier chapitre._

**Note 1 : **_Alors, disons que pour cette fiction je me suis inspirée de la saiso (pour le moment) mais j'ai volontairement mis dans ma fiction des événements dans le désordre (en gros je ne respecte pas vraiment la chronologie). De plus j'ai intégré des évènements fictifs, ainsi que des personnages (ca je pense que vous l'aviez compris!)_

_J'en avais un peu marre de toujours suivre la trame d'épisodes ou de film :D_

**Note 2 :**_ Alors j'ai un petit défaut (mais que j'adore de mon côté) c'est que je ne regarde que les séries en VOSTFR. Par conséquent il ne sera pas rare de voir dans cette fiction quelques exclamations ou phrases (que je trouve importantes) en anglais. Bien évidemment cela sera justifié (vous en aurez l'explication dans la fiction) afin que cela ne vous choque pas trop !_

**Note 3 :**_ J'accepte les critiques constructives. Je suis loin d'être parfaite dans mes fictions alors j'aime qu'on me dise ce qui a plu... et un peu moins !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Dean devait halluciner, oui c'était sûrement ca. Encore un coup d'un Djin. Ou alors on l'avait frappé sur la tête. Mais alors genre avec un gros coup de crosse de fusil. Parce que non, ce qui se passait à l'instant même ne pouvait pas se produire. C'était tout simplement impensable. Par exemple, Castiel ne venait sûrement pas de le menacer pour autre chose que sa façon de critiquer les actes des Anges. Non, sûrement que non. L'Ange ne venait pas non plus de le plaquer violemment contre un mur pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de son attitude franchement déplaisante vis à vis d'une certaine personne. Oh que non !

Et ce n'était pas non plus Sam qui venait de le regarder avec dédain avant de sortir sans esquisser le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide ?!

Alors pourquoi avait-il les pieds à 10 centimètres au dessus du sol ? Pourquoi les mots de l'Ange et l'attitude de son petit frère le perturbaient t-il tant que cela ? Qu'en avait-il à faire de tout ce qui se passait en ce moment ? A force de gérer les merdes de tout le monde, de prendre sur lui, chacun lui reprochait désormais de ne plus être là dès que quelque chose partait en vrille. Mais pour le moment c'était surtout la réaction de Castiel qui le troublait.

L'Ange insensible venait de prendre la défense de quelqu'un d'autre que de son créateur ou que de ses « frères » et « soeurs ». Fait encore plus étrange, d'une femme. Et pour finir en beauté, il s'agissait d'une humaine. Rien que ca ! Dean venait de se faire malmener pour une femme humaine.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis que Castiel était devenu l'unique possesseur du corps de Jimmy, il aurait dû s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas un hasard. Que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait poussé inconsciemment à vouloir voler de ses propres ailes. Merde v'là qu'il faisait de la poésie maintenant.

Mais oui, bien évidemment qu'il savait de qui il s'agissait. Des femmes dans leur groupe il n'y en avait pas cinquante. Il n'y en avait qu'une à vrai dire depuis la mort de Jo' et d'Ellen. Et elle s'appelait Alice.

Parfois il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu la rencontrer. Mais ca, c'était dans les moments de colère. Parce que Alice, c'était Alice. C'est pas plus compliqué que ca. Et des brunes chasseresses, faut avouer que ca court pas les rues. Surtout quand elles ont un caractère bien trempé.

Maintenant que Dean y repensait, Alice avait bousculé pas mal de leurs repères en déboulant dans leur vie à Sam et à lui. Et oui, elle avait déboulé au sens propre du terme. Ne prenez pas ca pour un terme à caser au hasard dans une phrase. La littérarité et Dean ca fait deux.

Peut-être que Castiel avait finalement raison d'être en colère. Après tout, il y en avait eu des événements depuis quelques mois. Et souvent des très marquants...


End file.
